lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Economist-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 4, Episode 3: The Economist-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act One This episode is entitled "The Economist" a named shared by a British magazine which publishes its articles anonymously. The man asking questions is Miles Straume he is part of the freighter team and has the ability to commune with the dead. Naomi Dorrit was part of the team and made first contact with the survivors but she was killed by John Locke. This scene was shot in Kualoa Ranch on the island of Oahu. Kualoa has been a location for many films including Jurassic Park and Pearl Harbor. The chopper is a Bell Helicopter Textron UH-1 Iroquois. Its nickname is "Huey". Charlotte is an anthropologist. While she was on a dig in a desert in Tunisia she came across the remains of a polar bear wearing a collar from the DHARMA Initiative. The survivors have been stranded for 92 days. In that time, only Michael and Walt have been able to leave the island. (Sayid is playing golf) The 375 yard, par 4, 17th hole on the Fazio Course at Oahu's Turtle Bay Resort is doubling as a Seychelles golf paradise. (Sayid: "I am... one of the Oceanic 6") We now know this is a flash forward. Sayid is the fourth survivor of the Oceanic 6 to be revealed. (Sayid shoots and kills Mr. Avellino) Sayid vowed he'd never torture again so one might wonder if he ever found redemption on the island. Act Two (Sayid is recognized by a stranger) We've also seen Jack and Hurley deal with public recognition since the crash. It would seem the Oceanic 6 have been making headlines. Crushed ice and special FX turn Honolulu into snowy Berlin. The freighter people are in search of Ben but Naomi claimed she was hired by Penny Widmore to find Desmond. Kate is usually Jack's "go-to" woman but Jack has another plan for her. (Locke and group find the grey ash but do not see Jacob's cabin) Locke saw the grey ash circling Jacob's cabin during his last visit. Hurley also saw the cabin, but now we know it was somehow in a different location. Ben claims he gets his orders from Jacob and while Locke could not see Jacob when Ben introduced them Locke did hear Jacob say, "Help me." (Hurley and Locke argue over what to do with Charlotte) Perhaps Hurley's regret which he shared with Jack in a flash forward of choosing Locke over Jack began at this moment. At the end of Season 3 Jack told Kate that he loved her. In island time, that was only a few days ago. (Jack: "Sawyer won't let him hurt or kill Kate") Jack and Sawyer are rivals for Kate's affection so it's a big deal that Jack is trusting Sawyer to protect her. Act Three (Sayid carries Elsa's pager instead of letting her leave it behind) If Elsa's boss calls, Sayid wants to know as the man is Sayid's target for a hit. Daniel Faraday is a physicist and is using his experiments to gain greater understanding of the unique geophysical makeup of the island. The ship is 80 nautical miles from the island that's the equivalent of 92.0623 miles. A small rocket was launched from the freighter to the island. But it's non-arrival is an indication that traveling to the island is not as easy as it seems. (at the Barracks) The LOST writers refer to this place as "New Otherton." These barracks were originally home to members of the DHARMA Initiative. More recently, they were occupied by the Others, who have since left on Ben's orders to go to the Temple. This was Juliet's house and the site of the Others' book club meeting in Episode 301, "A Tale of Two Cities." Act Four (Miles calls Hurley "tubby"; Hurley: "Oh, awesome, ship sent us another Sawyer.") Sawyer has called Hurley Jabba, Stay Puft and Jumbotron among other nicknames. (Jack: "Did the Red Sox really win the World Series?") Ben once showed Jack a tape of the Red Sox winning the 2004 World Series to prove he had access to the outside world. (rocket arrives) The clocks were in sync before the launch but the clock from the payload rocket is 31:18 ahead of Faraday's island clock. (Desmond sees the helicopter) Desmond saw a helicopter in one of his "flashes." He told Charlie he saw Claire and Aaron leaving the island in a helicopter prompting Charlie to sacrifice himself to help secure their rescue. This is Ben's house and along with the rest of "New Otherton" it is actually part of YMCA Camp Erdman on the north shore of Oahu. Jack Kerouac's On the Road is a story about hitchhiking across America its main character, Dean Moriarty is the alias on Ben's passport. (Sayid and Kate are lured into a trap by Hurley) This turn of events is an homage to The Empire Strikes Back when Han Solo was lured into a trap by Lando Calrissian. Act Five (Hurley, to Sayid: "I saw you snap that guy's neck with... your legs.") Sayid used his legs to snap the neck of of one of the Others when he was recently their prisoner. (Ben: "I guess they're running out of jail space.") The Others don't have a jail per se but they did use this rec room to hold Kate when she was caught trying to rescue Jack in Episode 313, "The Man from Tallahassee." (Sayid and Elsa laying together in bed) The song playing is If You Stayed Over performed by Bonobo. Lyrics include: "If I breathe in the future ...Breathe out the past, yeah." (Sayid: "His name is on a list") The Others kept lists of the survivors but this is the first list to be mentioned off the island. Sayid has a history of letting his feelings get in the way of business. While in the Republican Guard he fell in love with his prisoner, Nadia and risked his life to set her free. Act Six Desmond's girlfriend Penny is the daughter of the wealthy and powerful Charles Widmore. (Daniel, to Frank: "...follow the same exact bearing...") Ben told Michael to follow a bearing of 325 when Michael left in a boat with his son, Walt. Those instructions, as well as Faraday's are more clues to the nature of the island. (Jack is not going on the helicopter) There is only one thing that could keep Jack from leaving the island Kate. (helicopter leaves the island) LOST co-creator Damon Lindelof told Entertainment Weekly this scene has "the first bird's-eye view of the island in the history of the show." It is appropriate this flash forward unfolds against the backdrop of Berlin a city where east meets west where the unimaginable once happened and two opposing sides unified. Category:Season 4